Reincarnation
by raschelmosh
Summary: reincarnated in the world of Harry Potter as harry's older sister then sent to the Dursleys after it is found she was a squib Raina has a purpose she just needs to find out what it was...My musings were interrupted when I saw familiar figures arrive at the platform. James and Lily Potter were dropping off Harry. They were surrounded by red heads who I assumed were the Weaslys...
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years since I woke up in the new world. I rushed toward the door as someone was knocking knowing that if I delayed my so called relatives would either withhold food or lock me up for days on end yet again. I didn't even want to think about Vernon giving his overgrown son the go ahead to teach the freak a lesson. I sighed knowing that if I stayed patient enough I would be gone soon enough.

I wanted to pack up enough to get me by till I could find a more permanent arrangement. So far I managed to put together several hundred pounds which I found in Dudley's room. He always asked his parents for ,only that he never used. I was planning on taking more before I left. He would not even notice it was gone.

I was reborn in the Harry Potter world. How did I know this? The first two and a half years of my life was spent in a magical household and with my mature mind that held all my memories of my past life I managed to put two and two together. I was the first born child of the Potters.

At first I was worried that I would be the one facing the trials Harry had to face until I saw the dates. They did not match up what I remembered of the books. I was born a couple of years before Harry and yes he was born after two years.

What I did not expect though was to have Lily and James send me away to the Dursleys after the attack by Voldemort and they survived somehow. All I got from the conversation depicting the reason why they were doing this was that I had no magic and it was better for me to live away from it all. Lily was afraid I would grow bitter like her sister did and managed to convince James of this.

If I had been an actual child I'm sure I would have been timid, cowed, withdrawn and proper conditioned by the way the Dursleys treated me. They did not allow me to go to school so I never learned how to read and write. All I could do was be thankful that I already knew how to do it. When I first arrived Petunia would drugged my food leaving me with a vacant expression on my face and drooling then take me to be looked over by a doctor who declared that I was in need of extra care and could not go to a mainstream school.

It took a lot for me not to go against them seeing as I could hardly care for myself at such a young age. So while they were getting benefits for my care and working me like a horse I meditated and searched for anything inside me that would resemble magic. Why would I be born in a world of magic only to be denied it. That was just a cruel fate.

At first nothing happened. I however persevered and struggled to get something. Years went by as I tried and tried not wishing to give up. It was when I was finally giving up after years of constant disappointment that I felt it. A warmth inside me growing slowly. Every time I closed my eyes I saw it, a small flame that was getting bigger as time went by.

I didn't realise it but my attempt at calling my magic to the fore released it from its core where I could not reach it and it was now slowly expanding and filling me up with magic. Yes I had been born a squib a fact that I realised after I started finally getting to know my magic.

My magic was like a child and not, rushing around my body like an over excited puppy and healing me when Dudley went too far. I waited for at least someone from the magical world to check up on me hoping they would get me out of there but they never did. By the time a year went by I realised they were not going to so I began to look out for myself.

I didn't know much about magic so I decided if I was going to learn how to control it then the source of it would be the best place to start. During meditation I found my magic and held out my hand. I waited for it to come to me, which it did surprising me and surrounding me completely. I sent questions in the form of thoughts to it asking for its help.

I could feel the excitement coming from within it. It was weaving itself in my body and I could feel us becoming one. My thoughts became my magic's thoughts, my feelings its feelings and vice versa. I could use my magic with only a thought.

I opened the door to find the postman outside and I signed for the package he held out to me. After he was gone I took the package to the breakfast table where the Dursleys were enjoying the breakfast I had made them. Knowing better than to delay I placed the package beside Vernon and returned to my room in the cupboard under the stairs.

I was ready to leave my satchel which I liberated from the attic had a change of clothes, tinned food that I poached over the week, some crisps and biscuits and water as well as the money stashed in the side pocket. The sound of the Dursleys getting up and leaving made my heart thump in anticipation. Petunia opened the door to the cupboard and threw in a bottle of water that she filled up at the tap, two slices of toast and left over bacon. She must have been feeling quite generous today because she never gave me bacon before.

I thanked her knowing if I didn't she would throw a fit and might create a problem that would stop me from leaving. She closed the cupboard door and locked it. Not trusting the generosity from Petunia, after all she was the one who drugged me as a child and there was also the fact that she had never given me that much food before, I placed the bacon and toast on the floor of the cupboard. Without eating it.

I waited half an hour after hearing them leave in case they returned suddenly before I used magic to unlock my cupboard door and crawling out of the cupboard. I noticed the food on the plate was now a bit discoloured. The bacon looked a little brown. I wondered what she put in it. I picked up the food and took it with me upstairs to Dudley's room and left it in there. The little pig would eat anything placed in front of it. It was probably cruel but I was at the point of I don't care. Let her deal with the consequences for once.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited half an hour after hearing them leave in case they returned suddenly before I used magic to unlock my cupboard door and crawling out of the cupboard. I noticed the food on the plate was now a bit discoloured. The bacon looked a little brown. I wondered what she put in it. I picked up the food and took it with me upstairs to Dudley's room and left it in there. The little pig would eat anything placed in front of it. It was probably cruel but I was at the point of I don't care. Let her deal with the consequences for once.

I only lingered enough to pick up another five hundred pounds from Dudley's stash before leaving the house through the back door after shutting my cupboard door and locking it back up.

I knew my age would hinder me so I made my way to the woods at the end of the street and entered them. I was mostly following instincts at this point allowing my magic to guide me. I knew things were different now from the story I knew so any future knowledge I had was not to be relied on. Days passed and I soon ate all the food I had on me. I was contemplating leaving the safety of the woods and going into town to buy more. I would need to figure out a solution anyway. I couldn't exactly live in the woods forever now could I no matter how much my magic helped. It also had its limits.

I found a stream within the wood which confused me because I had been expecting at some point to have already gone through the wood to the other side. The stream felt different. I could sense immense power coming from it. It want until I slipped and fell in that I realised it was not water at all. It was pure magic. I had found a magical ley line.

Somehow I knew that if my magic had not saturated itself in my body fusing with it I would have melted in the stream when I fell in. Instead I felt the power of the ley line flow through me and I knew my life would never be the same again. The magic was old, ancient and it was angry. That stopped me short.

The rage coming from it was not directed at me but the magicals who were actually killing it. No longer did they follow the ancient rituals of magic instead they were bastardising spells and turning dark magic into black magic. Black magic was another whole different ball game. Only demons used black magic but they were in another realm. I cringed at the rage flowing through me and sent a mind message hoping it would reach the ancient magic the same way I communicated with my own magic.

"What do you need to do to stop it?"

The rage stopped and surprise flowed through me. All of a sudden I felt something rush through my mind going through my memories before it all suddenly stopped leaving me breathless. It seemed magic had not noted my presence before when I fell in at least until I spoke to her.

I did receive an answer, a feeling of satisfaction which was not my own. Before I knew it I was opening my eyes on the now dry ground the stream nowhere to be seen. I shook my head and asked my magic "What just happened?"

Although in not so many words I got the gist of what she was trying to say "We didn't have enough power to protect ourselves effectively especially as my body was that of a ten year old. Apparently what I had done was open the access for magic when I freed my magic when it was locked up. I gasped when I realised I had soaked the ley line into my body and now it was a part of my magic. Because my body was already saturated in magic it was easy for me to do so.

Testing the magic I waved my hand to conjure a bottle of water and to my shock it appeared. I hadn't been able to do that before. I stood there practising my magic which was so much easier to for me to wield. I felt ecstatic. If I had had this much control with it I would have never have had to put up with the Dursleys crap for so long. Which reminded me about my half formed plan. I needed money and I just had an idea of how to get it.

Using my newly discovered magic I shifted myself into an adult and disappeared from my spot reappearing in Las Vegas. I smiled as it worked before I began gambling with the money I took from Dudley. I made sure that I did not over do the winning streak and cashed in before suspicions arose before changing forms and going to another casino and doing the same thing.

I even played the lottery in both America and Britain with two different identities and won by the end of the month I had several hundred million dollars. I took the money to Gringotts opened a vault and had it changed into galleons which they were happy to do.

I actually made some investments that paid off after several months. I bought myself a small manor for me to live and warded it to high heaven. Yes I was paranoid. I doubted that if old mouldy shorts ever returned he would care that I was estranged from my so called family. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Once I was settled money wise I got some help from the goblins gaining tutors, to teach me not just magic but self defence as well. The Dursleys and Potters were well placed in the back of my mind as I trained my magic allowing me a bigger advantage over everyone else. I was fourteen when I finished writing my Owls and NEWTs at the ministry making sure my name was kept secret. I didn't want my former parents trying to claim me now. There may have been a time when I needed them but I didn't anymore.

It actually didn't occur to me that the tutors the goblins got for me were all magical creatures. Vampires, veela, fairies, nymphs, and others that came for a few months and as soon I learned what they wanted to teach me they left. Word had spread around about me among the magical creature community about the child blessed by magic. Somehow that word was kept from the Wizards so I was not hunted for my powers.

Once my OWLs and NEWTs were done I moved back to the non magical world and began my education there claiming getting home schooled as the reason for my lack of school history. I had to do tests to see what level I was at. I didn't need to worry as magic helped me learn what I needed to learn and by the time I turned seventeen and came of age I was finished school in the muggle world.


	3. Chapter 3

It was my seventeenth birthday. I woke up in the morning as normal. I never really celebrated my birthday. There was no point really but today something was different. A Peking at my window made me frown as I moved to open it. An owl flew in with a letter on its leg. Despite the wards that would have alerted me to something harmful I still checked the letter for any harmful magic.

There was none. I opened a letter with a seal on it. It took a while to remember it was the Potter seal. All of a sudden I didn't want to read it. What would they have to say to me after all these years that I would want to hear.

I scoffed "Are they actually trying to bond with me now?"

Eventually I opened the letter and read it

 ** _To our dearest Raina_**

 ** _We have not given up hope searching for you. Even as every letter we send out returns unopened. I will keep telling you that you are loved and have always been loved. It was why we had to send you away and cut all ties. We did not want to make the transition painful for any of us especially for you. You would get used to the non magical world if you held no ties to the magical one._**

 ** _I hope you can understand why we had to do this. It would have been cruel to bring you up around something you could never have that everyone else did..._**

I didn't finish the rest of the letter as it caught fire. It had been a long since I lost my temper like that. I calmed myself down and reformed the burned letter and folded it placing it on top of the books shrinking and wrapping them again before saying to the bird "Here take this back to whoever sent you."

I watched as the bird flew off and went about placing a mail ward to screen any mail from the Potters and sending it back if they tried to write again. They couldn't have been searching very hard if they never found me. Thinking about it I never really had much time to bond with them. By the time I was one Lily was pregnant again and focus was on her and the baby. This continued even after the baby was born.

I was not ignored or set aside but I was not paid as much attention for it to hurt me when they were suddenly not there. My anger with them was that they never bothered to check on me to see if I was okay. Even if they didn't want me I wouldn't have truly cared. It they could have at least made sure I was placed somewhere safe.

I left my house and went shopping. I did however find myself at Privet drive. How I ended up going there was beyond me. I did notice that the Dursleys were no longer there. Curiosity went through and I asked one of the neighbours who I knew lived there when I did. I knew she would not recognise me. I looked different. Gone was the skin and bones look I had back then and the short hair that Petunia kept cutting and I was clean.

I was still waif like and shorter than someone my age but i was a healthy slim, and ever since my dip in magic I had an unnatural beauty to me that made people stop and look twice at me. My hair was much longer reaching the small of my back and I was dressed in designer skinny jeans and a tank top.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened to the people who lived at number four?"

The woman who I remembered as a notorious gossip was only too happy to tell me. "Oh it was a scandal. It was found out that they were abusing a child in their care. They kept the child in a cupboard under the stairs. This was found out when they rushed their son to hospital after he was poisoned somehow and social services came to investigate. The child they kept under the stairs was missing though. They think that the poisoned food their son ate was most likely meant for that child. They spent years getting benefits it all came out in court although they never said what they did with the child. Both of them are doing time in prison and their son was taken off them and placed in the care system."

I thanked her and left feeling better about myself. I realised later that it was closure from my tormentors. As I returned home I thought to myself ' what a lovely birthday present that was.'

As I slept that night I didn't see the glow that surrounded me. I didn't hear the chanting outside my wards or see the different leaders of the magical creatures there. One by one they entered my wards into my house and placed a blessing on me as I slept. By the time morning came they were done and gone all before I woke up.

I knew something about me was different. I could feel it when I woke up I just didn't know what. I didn't have time to ponder it though as a letter from the ministry arrived by owl. I hoped it would be about my application to do a mastery in both transfiguration and charms. My face fell however when I read the letter. I would have to go to Hogwarts to do them.

Setting the letter down I contemplated the situation. Going to Hogwarts meant exposing myself to the Potters. I honestly didn't care I just didn't want them to think they had any sort of claim on me. I didn't need them anymore and I didn't actually feel like they were my family. Thinking about it I decided to change my last name. If I did it at Gringotts every one of my official paperwork would automatically change as well. I would also have to disown myself from the Potter family.

Decision made I began to write to the two teachers who were masters in their fields requesting them to take me on. Professor Mcgonagle and professor Flitwick.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down in my compartment on the Hogwarts express my stomach in knots. It was September first. I was starting my mastery in charms with professor Flitwick . They told me I couldn't do two at the same time so I had finish one first and then do the other. I didn't mind. I was planning on making sure I finished it by the end of the year.

I looked outside the window remembering when I changed my name. The goblins were more than willing to help, in fact they were outright courteous which baffled me. I didn't see them treat anyone else like that and it made me curious enough to ask.

The goblin who I was dealing with who was named Sharpaxe, he only smiled and said "We treat you as you treat us." And that was that. Deciding to leave it, I magically changed my name from Raina Lilly Potter to to Raina Alderstone. The name was from an old wizarding family that died out during the days of Grindelwald's reign of terror.

The Potters were the closest relation to them meaning I was able to adopt the name for my own. As the magic accepted me it was easy enough and I was given the family heir ring seeing as there was no one else to claim it. The goblins explained that many families who knew they were dying out left contingencies in place in case an heir was ever found after the main family branch was gone to be able to revive their family name once more. The Alderstones were one of these.

My musings were interrupted when I saw familiar figures arrive at the platform. James and Lily Potter were dropping off Harry. They were surrounded by red heads who I assumed were the Weaslys. I watched as they hugged him, James telling Harry to cause mischief and Lily berating him. They hadn't changed much from what I remembered about them. They just looked slightly older. I looked away from the scene and summoned a book on runes from my trunk and began to read. It was going to be a long journey.

The train began to move off the scenery changing from the station to views of fields and houses. Not too long the doors of my compartment opened and there in front of me was Harry. He wore glasses and his hair was everywhere. I could see the famous lightning bolt scar peaking underneath the fringe and green eyes similar to my own. Behind him was a red headed boy and someone else I could not see. The boy was loud as he said "What's the hold up Harry? Get in already."

Harry looked behind him and said there is someone in here already Ron." He turned his attention back to me and said "Do you mind if we sit? Every where else is full."

Just my luck then. I nodded and returned to my book and they filed in. There was four of them. Harry was the first to speak up drawing my attention away from my book again. "Hi I'm Harry and this is Ron, Hermione and Neville."

He pointed at each person as he introduced them. I replied "Raina."

Before I could go back to my book Hermione asked "Are you new? I don't believe I have ever seen you at Hogwarts."

I wanted to retort 'like you know everyone in the school' but instead I nodded and tried to continue reading. I sighed when she didn't stop talking despite the leave me alone vibe I was trying to exude.

"Oh what year are you and where did you go to school before now?"

Ron cut in before she could gather much steam "Hermione give her a chance will you."

Hermione' cheeks turned a little pink in embarrassment and said "Sorry."

I answered her anyway realising I was never going to get any peace "I am not in any year I already finished school. I am professor Flitwick's apprentice."

Hermione' eyes widened as she said "But you can't be much older than us."

I cursed my waif like look when I realised she was right. Even Harry who was younger than me was bigger. "I'm seventeen, I'm just small that's all."

"...and you have already done your NEWTs?"

I nodded "Finished them last year. I was home schooled so I learned at a different pace than if I were in school."

I regretted not putting up a ward so no one could disturb me. I actually didn't even occur to me. I was relieved when they began a discussion between them about the advantages of being home schooled and actually going to school. Hermione was all for it especially as it seemed she would be learning ahead the others were against it as they would not be able to be around their friends as often if ever.

I didn't join the discussion instead I returned to my book hoping that was the end of that. I was relived that Harry didn't seem to recognise me in any way but then again he was still a baby when I was sent away.

The compartment doors opened again and this time a pale blond boy with a sneer on his face and two hulking gorilla like boys behind him entered the compartment. He was about to say something before he spotted me and said "Who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said "Parents must not teach their children manners and etiquette anymore especially if they just budge in without invitation or proper decorum. Makes me wonder if you were raised in a barn."

The pale face of who I suspected to be Draco Malfoy tinged pink with embarrassment. He drew himself up and to the shock of the whole compartment apologised "I apologise for my lack of manners. I am Heir Malfoy."

I nodded "Well met Heir Malfoy. I am heir Alderstone." He noted the heir ring on my finger which the goblins insisted I wear for some reason.

He then went on to say "Heir Alderstone you more than welcome to come and sit in our compartment. There is less..."

He looked around at the other occupants of the compartment before meeting my eyes and seeing if he said what he wanted to say he would most likely alienate himself from me. Instead he continued after a short pause "...less noise."

It surprised me that he was trying at all. He knew nothing about me and I half expected him to have called me a mudblood or something.

I smiled at him noting the pink darkening a little as he tried to avoid a blush "Thank you for your offer heir Malfoy but I'm afraid for now I must decline. I am quite comfortable where I am."

At first I thought he would take offence but he didn't instead he said "Very well but if you should change your mind you are welcome to join us."

"I'll remember that. Enjoy the rest of your day."

He returned the gesture and left the compartment without any more drama. I tried to read my book again but failed at the sight that met my eyes. Harry and his friends were staring at me as if I had grown a second head. Ron finally broke the terse silence "Blimey, what did you do to Malfoy? He was ...I can't even say it can you Harry?"

Harry seemed to gather himself and said "You made Malfoy nice."

Hermione put in her two cents "He didn't even call me a mudblood, he calls me that every time he sees me.

Neville pitched in as well "Yeah he calls me a squib every chance he gets."

"I was expecting our yearly exchange of hexing on the train actually." Ron cut in.

I shrugged and said "He would would have shamed his family name if he refused to behave with decorum when I called him up on it. It would have been like announcing to the world that he had no manners to speak of and as a pure blood that is just not done."

I resigned myself to the chatter around me a part of me wondering if I would have been better off in different company.

We arrived at Hogsmeade without anymore disturbances. I found my way to a carriage and got in without waiting for Harry and his friends. I was able to navigate through the crowd easily enough. There was two boys and one girl in the carriage. I was so used to being stared at it didn't bother me when they stared for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Selwyn. are you new?"

It was one of the boys who asked me. He was wearing Slytherin colours. In fact all of them were in silver and green. I nodded and said "I'm Raina Alderstone and yes I am new although I'm not a student. I'm professor Flitwick's apprentice.

"I didn't know the professors took apprentices." This time it was the girl who spoke up. She smiled at me then introduced herself "I'm Nora Whitehall. And that over the is Marcus Flint. We are seventh years. Forgive me but you look too young to be an apprentice."

I smiled back and said "perhaps I am but I learned at a different pace at home than if I were here. I've already done my OWLs and NEWTs."

The conversation that followed involved questions about the exams themselves. They wanted to know what they would be facing at the end of their year. It was actually much easier speaking with them about this I didn't even notice we had arrived until the carriage stopped. I saw short man waiting by the entrance and Nora to,d me he was Professor Flitwick. I thank her and approached the professor who led me to the headmaster's office.


	5. Chapter 5

I was up early the next morning, took a shower and changed into my training clothes before making my way outside. The outside air was chilly, I could see my breathe as I breathed. Casting a mild warming charm I began to jog toward the trees close to the forbidden forest. An illusion allowed me to go through my usual warm ups and two hour exercise regime without being watched by the world and his wife.

I felt much more awake as I made my way back to my rooms for another shower and then going down for breakfast. Having gotten up at five in the morning it was still early when I found myself in the great hall. There was only a smattering of students who were up and most of them looked half asleep.

I was wearing simple jeans and a t shirt my hair in a pony tail when I sat down and helped myself to cereal. One of the few people who were up was Hermione. She spotted me and smiled before getting up and walking over to me. "Hi, can I sit here?"

I couldn't exactly say no "Sure."

She sat down and began to have breakfast at the Ravenclaw table instead of the Gryffindor one. "How was your night? Are you staying in the raven claw tower?"

I replied "It was fine and yes I am." I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She kept talking about random things and I found myself just nodding in reply.

"I noticed the book you were reading on the train was on runes. I have never seen one like it in the bookshop in Diagon Alley. I'm taking ancient runes as an elective so I searched for as many books on the subject as I could find. Do you think I could borrow it sometime. It looked really interesting."

The book she was talking about was a gift from the vampires when they taught me their version of ancient runes. I stopped myself before nodding in agreement and saying "I'm sorry, I can't loan you that book. It isn't mine to give away. The owner wants it back as it is a family heir loom. You need his consent to even read it."

I could see the disappointment on her face and felt bad for her but I was not about to give away knowledge I was asked to keep secret. I had plenty of books that none of the other magicals had access to, books on obscure magics that only magical creatures learned.

The vampires, because they were immortal had books and scrolls so rare a lot of them were thousands of years old and quite fascinating as they depicted how different magic was done then than now. Their collections were the most fascinating I had seen so far. Besides there would be repercussions for betraying their faith me and it would be all bad for me.

I spent the rest of the day touring the castle using my obscure knowledge to create a magical map for myself. The map was drawn by magic as I walked around the castle. I found a few hidden rooms but most of them were empty most likely having been emptied by previous years who found them first.

I did the same thing on Sunday until I completed the whole map. It surprised me how easy it was to find the other dorms. All I did was follow students as they made their way to them under an invisibility spell and mapped out the dorms and left. My map shaped itself into a book. I decorated it in black and red with my old name Logan from my old world across the front. I never really thought much about my life then. It was gone and there was no going back. I knew this. So I tried not to dwell on it too much.

When my lessons started I was bored. Not that Professor Flitwick was a bad teacher but I already knew what he was teaching and even better methods of charms and improvements. Luckily he quickly picked up on this and said to me "I'm not really sure what I can teach you. You already know this. I suppose I can let you take some of my classes as my apprentice. Would you be willing to do this?"

I replied "Sure, but do you think the students would really listen to me? The seven years are older than me."

"I will give you the first and second years to teach and depending on how you do and if you complete the tests I give you then I don't see why I can't pass you for your apprenticeship. From what I have seen this is just a formality. You already know this inside out. I can see why you wanted to take two masteries at the same time. This does not seem to provide a challenge for you."

I agreed. It was better than trying to learn what I already knew. It was a week later when Dumbledore called me to his office. I had a feeling I knew what this was about. I arrived there and found the office to be empty except for the phoenix on its perch. I didn't approach it but it spoke to me in my mind making me jump at the voice in my head.

"Hello young one, it is nice to finally meet you. I have sensed your presence strengthening the magical creatures for a while now. I have not been able to give you my blessing like the others did on your birthday."

I frowned at that and asked "I'm sorry? But what are you talking about?"

The bird flew from its perch and landed on my shoulder. I felt a warmth go through me at the contact and I could have sworn I flamed for a second. "I suppose no one has seen fit to tell you that you are the new paladin of magic and have been since your birthday. My name is Fawkes child. When you were younger you accepted magic within yourself making your self the heir of magic then. The training you have been getting from the magical creatures was to help you bear the weight of the power you received. On your seventeenth birthday you received blessings from each leader of a magical race. This allowed magic to give strength to her children through you. You are immune from whatever effects or harm that may come from magical creatures."

I sat down as he talked and when he stopped I thought to myself 'Of course there would be consequences for what I did.'

"What does that mean for me? I mean I may be a paladin but I'm no leader of any sort so I hope you are not implying I be one."

Fawkes trilled "No you do not have to lead anyone. As it is just being the host of magic is enough. The Wizards cannot pollute magic now as it resides inside you. However should they continue as they are now magic will disappear from the world taking the magical creatures that are still in tune with it elsewhere leaving Wizards as squibs."

It was in that moment that the headmaster entered the office. "Miss Alderstone. Thank you for coming."

He sat behind his desk and continued to speak "I called you in here to let you know that your parents know you are here. I just want to let you know I was not the one to tell them. I hope you do not think I am trying to interfere especially after you explained you did not wish anything to do with them. However I was not the only who saw your name in the book. My deputy did as well and when she saw the name change came to the same conclusion I did. I believe she thought she was doing what is best when she told them of this. They wish to see you. Would you be willing to speak to them?"

I sighed and said "Might as well get it over with."


	6. Chapter 6

He smiled at me his eyes twinkling making me wonder if he spelled his eyes to do that. I also noted that his wardrobe had not toned down at all. In fact it was worse. I had to blink several times at neon colours he was wearing that were on his robes.

He got up and went over to the fireplace and made a short firecall before returning to sit down and saying "They will be here shortly."

True to his word the fireplace lit up, Lily, James and Sirius stepped out of the fire place one after the other. They gasped when they can't sight of me and Lily said "She so beautiful."

I frowned at that but didn't react. James and Sirius tried smiling at me so I smiled back. Lily made a sobbing sound and made to hug me but I disappeared from the chair to stand on the other side of the room leaving her grasping empty air. I hadn't even realised it until then because I kept myself away from people there was always a space between me and anyone.

Even in crowds my magic separated me from anyone touching me although it was not exactly noticeable. I tried to remember the last time I actually hugged anyone and I couldn't. At least not in this life. My first years with the Potters didn't count. I was a baby then. I didn't have much choice in the matter. I had a touch phobia.

My voice was soft but clear "Please refrain from touching me. I don't like it."

I could see tears fall down Lily's face. James went to comfort her. Soon enough they were all seated down. I conjured my own chair as the others were now occupied. When no one said anything I spoke up "Was there a reason you wished to see me Mr and Mrs Potter or are we just going to sit and stare at each like this?

Lily spoke through her sobs "Oh Raina I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back and change things. Given a second chance I would not have sent you away."

I shrugged "What's done is done. There is no point crying over spilt milk. Now is there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

This time it was James who spoke up. "Raina we are your parents and we have been looking for you for years now. Surely there is something you wish to say to us. We wish to get to know you."

My voice was gentle and laced with sympathy when I spoke "Look, I'm sure you are sorry and I'm sure you mean it and you probably meant well when you sent me to the Dursleys but I'm not that child anymore. That child is gone. She was gone the minute I realised no one was coming to save me from those monsters. I had to save myself. I no longer need parents I'm an adult now and as you have seen I have magically changed my name and disowned myself from the Potter family. I'm no longer one of you because well let's face it the only reason you want me is because you found out I was not the squib you thought I was. I'm sorry but that is not good enough for me."

I stood up then to leave and got rid of my chair and said "I truly hope you find closure." Then walked out. I could hear Lily's sobbing as I left the office and Sirius' voice saying "She doesn't even care. I expected anger and even rage but nothing. What could have been done to her to make her so unconnected?"

It was the headmaster who replied "She never learned how to bond. Even now watching her with the students she does not seem to know how to connect to anyone."

James cut in "Then how do we fix it headmaster? I want our daughter back." I walked away from the office then not wanting to listen anymore.

It was a day later that I found out how they were going to try to get to me. Harry approached me as I was marking some papers for professor Flitwick. They were for first years. He stood nervously in front of me changing feet occasionally but the stare did not waver. I raised my head and said to him "How can I help you Harry?"

He sat opposite me and said "Are you really my sister?"

Sighing knowing this was going to be harder than I thought, he had such an innocent look of hope on his face and I cursed the Potters to the darkest pits of hell. This was a low blow. "I'm sorry Harry I once was but not anymore."

Harry looked confused and disappointed at the same time. That little hope on his face was gone as well making me wonder how on earth he managed to have so many emotions showing on his face all at once. So I explained "Your parents didn't want me. They dumped me in the muggle world and promptly forgot about me until they realised i wasn't the squib they thought I was. Now they seem to be trying to use you to get to me somehow. I honestly don't know what they hope to achieve with this."

I could see the hurt in his eyes as he saw what he perceived to a rejection of him by me. So I tried to comfort him "Harry, you have to understand that this is not easy for me either. I can't just switch my feelings on and off. I don't know how. I don't know how to relate to anybody. Even before I was sent away I never truly bonded with your parents. They didn't have time for me. I'm not saying they neglected me or anything but they were always too busy to do much with me. It's only now that I'm older that I realise that perhaps they had been planning to send me away already and they were trying to make the transition easier. I didn't even get to meet you when you were born. They kept us separate till I left."

I could feel Harry's magic lashing out and reached out with my own to sooth it and calm him down, the last thing I wanted was for the paperwork I had just done to get destroyed in a temper tantrum.

I could tell the anger was not aimed at me. "Harry"

He seemed to calm down and look at me then said "They never even told me about you until this morning. I'm not sure I can forgive them that."

I replied "You should try to see things from their point of view too. It's what helped me accept the way things went and let go of my anger. It does no good to waste your time being angry over something you have no control over. It also takes up a lot of energy."

"Do you think we could at least be friends?"

I nodded "Sure, as long as your parents understand that it is not leeway for them to manipulate me. I won't stand for it."

He replied "Don't worry I won't let them anyway."

I could deal with that. Being friends with Harry. Honestly the thought of being his big sister daunted me. He stayed for the rest of the day with me just chatting. He told me he was worried someone would try and put his name in the goblet of fire. It seemed despite the fact that Lily and James were around he still went through his little adventures.


	7. Chapter 7

I knew I was going to regret this but that night I made my way to the cup where I placed an ancient protection spell that ensured if someone tried to put a name that was not their own in the cup he magic would reverse and remove the guilty party's magic unless he or she went through the tasks. The cup would reject any outside magical influence so no one could trick the magic inside it. It was a day before everyone would begin putting their names in the goblet of fire once Dumbledore lit it when the other schools arrived.

I watched as the two schools arrived with everyone else before making my way to the great hall and sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. I noted how excited everyone was and thought perhaps there truly is something wrong with me. I never got excited about anything. My emotions were muted the only time they came to the surface was when I spoke to Harry.

I began to wonder if I even had any compassion or if perhaps my hosting magic was affecting me more than I thought. It did occur to me that maybe Sirius had a point when he said I should at the very least have been angry. Even if I didn't think of them as my parents they did condemn me to nearly ten years of hell.

When I went to bed that night I sought out my magic. I needed some answers. Magic conveyed to me before I could even ask that I was the one suppressing my feelings and had been doing so ever since the Dursleys. It was the same reason why I shied away from anyone touching me. Only I could fix it and I had to want to fix it. Magic also expressed that I allowed them out when Harry told me he knew. I actually thought I was fine with the way things were. How was I supposed to handle it now?

I got up and made my way to the room of requirement my map in my hand on the lookout for anyone I might encounter. Even though I was allowed out after hours I didn't want to have to explain to anyone why I was not in bed this late especially as I had classes in the morning. I could not stay in my rooms much longer.

I requested an obstacle course from the room and kept myself busy for several hours. I still could not find the release I was searching for. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when I ventured out of the castle making my way to the forbidden forest. As soon as I was out of sight my body rippled as I shifted into a Griffin. My wings spread out ready to take flight as I began to run. I took off relishing in the clean crisp air that whistled past. I didn't shift very often, I could shift into any animal as long as I knew enough about it to do so.

Actually every wizard had the potential to do so the only problem was the knowledge was lost in time leaving them with the bastardised version of shifting that they called animagus forms. Becoming an animagus was much easier than shifting. It took me nearby a year to learn and another year before I was proficient at it. Although I learned it It was not one of the things about magic I preferred. I liked staying indoors with a book working in runes and creating spells and potions than being outside.

I wanted to exhaust myself until I could stop thinking and allow my mind rest. I wasn't sure why I was obsessing over this all of a sudden. Perhaps now that I was aware that something was wrong it was all my mind could process. How much of my decisions were affected by this? Obviously a lot. It was also why I isolated myself so much. The question was what was I going to do? Was I going to keep going the way I was or was I going to try and change things? I knew if I kept this up I would end up alone.

When I was finally exhausted I flew back to the school landing on the grounds. What I was not expecting to see was Harry sitting underneath a tree by the lake as if it was the middle of the day. He had a silvery cloak next to him and he looked like he was worried about something. For the first time I really looked at him the light of the moon showing the bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. If he was tired why was he out here instead of his bed?

Forgetting I was a Griffin for a second I approached him and opened my mouth to speak. The sound that came out made even me jump, Harry shot up from the ground looking around wand in hand before his eyes settled on me widening in terror.

Calling myself an idiot for frightening him, I moved closer slowly crooning at him. I could see his hand shaking. I wasn't worried about getting hit by a spell I could deflect most spells in my Griffin form. He seemed to realise I didn't mean him any harm and I nudged him gently with my beak.

He smiled his terror gone and he stroked the beak and said "Where did you come from?"

I considered showing him who I was but the sound of a predator running coming straight for us made me grip his clothes with my beak throw him on my back and shoot off into the sky just as a werewolf arrived on the spot where we had been standing only moments before.

Harry was gripping into me for dear life screaming his lungs out at the sudden movement and being air borne without expecting it. He finally noticed the danger when he looked down realising I had just saved his life. I sighed in relief when he stopped screaming and said "Thanks boy."

I squawked in indignation and he chuckled before saying "Sorry girl."

I flew him to Gryffindor tower and hovered by a window waiting for him to get off. He looked confused as to how I knew where his dorms was. He climbed in through the open window and I flew off back toward the tree where I remembered leaving his invisibility cloak.

The werewolf was gone. I could see it running in the forbidden forest followed by a black shaggy dog and a stag. My memory supplied those were James and Sirius' animagus forms making the werewolf Remus Lupin. I landed and picked up the cloak and returned to my rooms. I would send Harry his cloak later after he explained what he was doing on the school grounds late at night on a full moon no less.

I stopped short. I was behaving like an overbearing parent. Harry was not my responsibility. He could do whatever he liked. With at thought I conjured wrapping for the cloak and sent it with a school owl to Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night of the champions selection. I sat at the Ravenclaw table watching as the headmaster called the champions one by one. Dumstrung was Victor Krum, Beaubatons was Fleur Delacor and then Hogwarts was Cedric Diggory. The goblet of fire spat one more name out and everyone tensed. I looked at Alastor might or might not be Moody and saw his eyes going with anticipation. However they widened when the headmaster instead of saying Harry Potter like he expected to hear he said "Barry Crouch jr."

The whole hall went into uproar at the name that came out of the goblet. Especially as the person was supposed to be dead. The headmaster looked around but no one came up. At least I now knew that the one behind the facade really was an imposter. Soon enough the teachers and those running the tournament went to have a meeting to try and figure out what was going on. I was just glad I managed to prevent Harry's name from coming out of the goblet.

Harry cornered me not long after we left the great hall and pulled me to the side. "You did something to stop my name from coming out didn't you?"

I nodded and he smiled hugged exclaiming "Thank you."

I froze at the contact. I wasn't used to it. He seemed to notice and pulled back "Sorry."

I replied "It's alright. I'm just not used to it that's all."

I smiled at his widened eyes and said "It's fine seriously."

He left to find his friends and I went to the room of requirement. It was later that night when I got a foreboding feeling. I picked up my map and searched for anything out of place. The teachers, and the Potters were all in the headmaster's office. The feeling only increased when I couldn't find Harry on the map or Barty jr. I zoomed in on the meeting and activated the magic to allow me to listen in. Miniaturised versions of all the people in the office appeared on my map. The headmaster was speaking "All we know for sure is that both Harry and Alaster are missing. It may have to do with the name that came out of the goblet this evening."

James cut in "How do we find Harry Headmaster?"

The headmaster replied "I'm afraid the on,y thing we can do is search to the best our our ability."

I didn't wait for him to finish. I had a feeling I knew where Harry was. If I was right the ritual to resurrect Voldemort was underway. I couldn't leave Harry to his fate. I made my way out of Hogwarts concentrating on trying to find Harry. It felt as if something was preventing me from finding his exact location. An idea popped into my mind and I called out "Fawkes!"

Fawkes flamed to me surprised at my calling for him. I looked at him and said "I need some help. I need to get to the cemetery at little Hangleton but I have never been there and I can't sense Harry enough to use him as an anchor."

Fawkes turned and told me to take hold of his tail feathers before flaming me just outside the wards surrounding the cemetery. I thanked him and made my way inside the cemetery grounds. The wards did not keep me out they just made it difficult to arrive in the actual grounds. I saw Harry almost immediately tied to a gravestone and a large boiling cauldron.

A hunched over rat like man had the ugliest most disgusting thing in his arms that he was carrying around like a baby. There was also a huge snake curled up on the ground on the side next to a skinny man who looked a little demented his tongue going in and out of his mouth.

I didn't wait for them to do anything to Harry who was watching on in terror. I rushed onto the scene magic flaring exploding everything it came in contact with. The snake was in pieces before it could strike at either Harry or me as it was the closest to him. The caldron and its contents were next pieces of it exploding everywhere hitting the two men and knocking them out. I tied them up with magical ropes.

The ugly rotting thing glared at me with hatred in its red eyes and I blew it up its guts going everywhere. Voldemort rose up in his spirit form and I grabbed him in my magic following magic's guidance I cut off his connection to the hocruxes he created forcing him to actually die this time.

I untied Harry from the gravestone and helped him walk to the edge of the wards and returned to Hogwarts. He was shaken up, I was relieved he didn't seem to have been harmed. I took him straight to the infirmary to be checked over.

Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave until I was checked over as well and Harry wouldn't let go of me. His arms were wrapped around my middle as he was laying on the bed. I sent waves of calming magic on him. Crooning softly until the shaking stopped. I wiped the tears from his eyes and said "I'm sorry Harry it was all my fault. If I hadn't interfered he might not have gotten so desperate and kidnapped you."

Harry shook his head and said his voice sounding shaky "I don't blame you. You saved me from them."

Soon enough the Potters came rushing in shocked to see Harry curled up around me and me comforting him. I tried to move away to allow them access to their son but Harry wouldn't let go. I spoke softly to him "Harry! Your parents are here. They want see you they have been worried."

As he loosened his grip he asked "Will you come back?"

I nodded "Of course."

I stood up and walked past the Potters. Lily was already halfway to her son when James stopped me and said "We have been thinking about what you said in the office and can understand the way it looks to you. Whether you believe it or not we did and do regret ever sending you away. It seemed like the right thing at the time and we know we cannot expect you to just forget that. Especially as we never checked up on you and you suffered for it. There is really nothing we can do or say to change things or make it up to you but we can let you know we will always see you as part of our family even if you have forsaken us. we will always be there for you no matter what."

I just nodded and left the hospital wing. I had two criminals to bring to the Aurors that I left tied up.

I went back to see Harry in the morning only to find he was still asleep. I left him a note telling him I had been and that I would see him later. I needed to find a way to sort out magic out in the wizarding world and get the magical creatures the same rights as the Wizards. I had an idea of how to do that but I needed magic's consent on it.

I honestly was not expecting magic to be willing to agree to it. I was no leader and the magical world needed to in order to fix this. My idea was to make Harry the host of magic. While I couldn't make him a paladin as the magical creatures were the ones who decided that it meant Harry had the power to make happen what I could not. I created a ritual to bring together the rest of Tom Riddle's soul anchors that remained using the diadem in the room of requirement and destroyed them.

I took Harry to the goblins who were only happy to do me a favour by removing the hocruxes from Harry and transferring it to a pig before killing the pig. Harry seemed to sense something was off about me. I was behaving as if I was saying goodbye and he called me on it.

"What are you thinking of doing Raina. You aren't going to leave are you?"

I replied "I'm not sure Harry. I'm certainly not planning it but I feel like I'm on borrowed time."

I missed his forehead and said to him. Whatever happens now can you do something for me?"

He nodded tears in his eyes "The magical creatures they need a champion. You think you can do this for me?"

He whispered "Why do you need to leave?"

I knew the answer right then it was as if I had always known it but I was only just remembering "Because Harry, I don't belong here. I have done what is needed of me and now I can feel I have to move on. Everything will be fine you'll see."

I watched as magic danced between us from me to him. I was fading from sight watching as Harry and the goblins seemed to forget my existence. I looked around but I only felt my magic until it took a form long beautiful blond hair all the way down to her back. Deep blue eyes and an ethereal beauty I could only gape at.

My eyes widened when she smiled at me and said "Raina, thank you for saving magic. Now Harry can do his part with the help of his family freeing the magical creatures. I'm sorry you had to suffer like you did but for this to happen fate demanded someone take Harry's place if he was not going to lose his family and suffer at the hands of the Dursleys. I protected you as much as I could. You my priestess have done me proud."

I felt her hug me before my surroundings changed once again...


End file.
